Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue
Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue 'is one of the main characters of Armageddon Pretty Cure!. She attends the Amaranthine Talent Institute. She is sometimes called "Rosalie" by Tempest because of her love of gardening. She is a member of the StageShow club, and is their representative on the student council. Her Cure alter-ego is Earthbound Armageddon. History Dahlia is the third-born child of of Queen Hesa Skyblue and King Connor Skyblue of Crylia. She is the reincarnation of the Goddess Demeter, and shares her ability to control plants and fertility. (NO, NOT THAT KIND, YOU PEOPLE THAT THINK THAT EVERYTHING IS SUGGESTIVE.) Dahlia, unlike the other girls, has been on Earth for a long time, studying the planet. She is constantly fascinated by it, especially its plants and animals. She works a part-time job at a local florists', seemingly making the plants grow like wild. While Dahlia has great control over her magic, she hates using it to hurt others unless she has to. However, she seems more willing to use her magic offensively when corrupts are concerned. Bio Appearance Dahlia is around 6'0" in height, and weighs around 90 pounds. She has long, brown hair, which was blond when she was younger, brown eyes, and fair skin. She's thinly built, weighing less that Lucia, who is the same height as her. She usually wears a long sleeve brown shirt, a knee-length brown skirt, and her down, occasionally in a braid. Personality Dahlia is quiet, caring girl. She is often very calm, helping others and doing what's needed of her, but is unforgiving when angered, causing the entire room to seem colder. She can easily sympathize with almost anyone, and easily being the most forgiving of the girls. Relationships 'Lucia Peridot Skyblue - 'Dahlia and Lucia were friends even before they became Cures. Dahlia often helps Lucia out of tough emotional situations, and was one of the first girls to join the StageShow club after Lucia became president. 'Amara Topaz Skyblue - 'Dahlia is amused by Amara's hyperactive personality, and often giggles when she interrupts, while everyone else groans. Unlike the other girls, she seems to have a high tolerance for Amara's silliness. 'Asha Sunset Skyblue - 'Asha and Dahlia are on fairly good terms, often working together in the greenhouse to combine their prowess. Both are fairly quiet girls, so they get along just fine. 'Luna Marie Skyblue - '''The only one of the sisters that has managed to annoy Dahlia. Her selfish qualities annoy Dahlia, as she's practically the opposite. The two don't get along very well, but can become a great team when they ignore their differences. Earthbound Armageddon ''"Forever fighting to protect the light of the Earth using its assets! A graceful flower, Earthbound Armageddon!"''' '''Earthbound Armageddon '''is the Pretty Cure alter-ego to Dahlia. She represents the Earth and kindness. She can transform alone, with the group, or in a duo with any of the other Cures. She activates her Armageddon Broach by yelling ''"(Precure!) Armageddon! Activation!" Attacks * '''The Queen of The Earth: '''Dahlia summons her bow, and proceeds to turn it into a scepter. She holds the scepter in front of her with both hands, pointing it at the enemy. It fires a number of vines at the enemy, which then strangle them. This is her regular attack. * '''Ghost of a Rose: '''Dahlia sits down, appearing to surrender. When the enemy gets close enough, she grabs them by the hand with one arm, and lays the other on the ground. When the other hand touches the ground, rose stems covered in thorns erupt from the ground a strike the enemy all over their body. This is her powered-up attack. * '''Winter Lives Below: '''Dahlia summons her bow, stringing it with an arrow. She then shoots the arrow at the ground, causing a crack to form in the ground. The crack goes forward, swallowing up the enemy. Where they were, a dead tree covered in snow now stands. Dahlia strings her bow once more, this time firing at the tree, destroying it. Trivia * Dahlia shares her hair and theme color with Ran Shibuki from Aikatsu!. * Dahlia's "Winter Lives Below" attack is a reference to the story of Persephone, referencing how summer and spring only occur when Persephone goes to visit Demeter, and that winter occurs when she is in the underworld. * Dahlia's power-up form is extremely similar to Amara's. * Dahlia is a vegetarian. Category:Characters